the_red_fox_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
The Red Fox Guild Wikia
Welcome to the The Red Fox Guild Wikia Welcome to the Red Fox Guild Wikia, the official guild database that anyone can edit. The Red Fox Guild is a Dungeons & Dragons group that was founded in April 2016. This Wikia contains all the information on the guild members, the NPCs, locations, items, creatures and most importantly, their adventures. This Wikia is currently under construction. Background Long ago, three individuals came together. An ancient fighter with strong magical powers, an elemental who harvested the powers of the water, fire, earth, and wind, and a druid, a powerful nature loving fighter, forged a bond. United, they banded together when the Guild Wars began, when it was dangerous to be seen with someone outside of your class. As the wars died down and the dust cleared, peace had triumphed, but their druid fell in battle. In memory of their friend, they decided to build a guild, a guild where clever, extraordinary, and talented individuals could call their own home. They named the guild in memory of their fallen friend, they named it - The Red Fox. Geography The Guild is located in a small town called Riverdale. Riverdale is southeast to a great Metropolis City. To the west of Riverdale is the Fantasy Forest. The Guild is to the west of a small fishing town with many accessible docks. From there, the forest is south of Eloy and west of Rain Kingdom RainKa and north of the Mountain Range. Important Pages Adventures -This is a page that documents all of the guilds wild adventures. * Current Adventures- This is the list of current adventures available to the guild members. Bestiary - A log of animals, creatures and other monsters. Guild Members - A list of all the members that have been a part of the Red Fox Guild. Guild Inventory - A list of all items that the guild has acquired. Items - A list of items (from flowers to creatures) that have been discovered along the way. NPCs - A growing list of all non-playable characters, that have been created for various adventures. Spontaneous Adventures - A log of all the adventures during a spontaneous session. Disclaimer & Legal Information Dungeons & Dragons and their logos are trademarks of Wizards of the Coast LLC in the United States and in other countries. © 2015 Wizards. All Rights Reserved. The Red Fox Guild Wikia is not affiliated, endorsed, or sponsored by Wizards of the Coast LLC. This Wikia may use the trademarks and other intellectual property of Wizards of the Coast LLC, which is permitted under Wizards' http://dnd.wizards.com/articles/features/fan-site-kit Site Policy. For example, Dungeons & Dragons® is a trademark of Wizards of the Coast. For more information about Wizards of the Coast or any of Wizards' trademarks or other intellectual property, please visit their website at www.wizards.com. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Beastinary